


Pranked

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtz is a prankster, Patty loves her girlfriend really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Holtzmann gets caught.





	

"Patty Patty Patty!"

Patty Tolan stopped quickly on the stairs when she heard her name being called by her girlfriend. She looked around, frowning when she couldn't see blonde hair from the lab door.

"Holtzy?"

"Up here!" said Holtz, waving. Patty looked up and found her girlfriend crawling on a length of pipe coming out of the ceiling. It wasn't too far off the top of the stairs, so while she could see how she got up there, the why was in question.

"What in the hell are you doing up there Holtzy?"

"Well," said Holtz with a grin. "I may have escalated the start of World War III last night while you were sleeping. So I'm hiding."

Patty closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose.

"What did you do now?"

Holtz wrapped her legs around the pipe and leaned down.

"I did something awesome. And cold. Something cold and awesome."

"I'm almost scared to ask," sighed Patty. Holtz shifted her glasses to the top of her head.

"While Abby and Erin were gone on their weekend trip, I had an idea of how to prank our illustrious friend, Doctor Yates. So I went over to their apartment. I might have placed all of Abby's bras in a large Ziploc bag and filled it with water and put it in the freezer. _Every one._ Even the ones that had been in their dryer. So I'm sure that was fun to find this morning when they got home. I even left a note. I'm sure Erin will thank me later."

"Oh dear lord," said Patty, shaking her head. "God in heaven."

"He had nothing to do with this," scoffed Holtz. "This was all me."

"I know you and Abby have this prank war going on, but those are vital clothing to a lady Holtzmann."

"She washed my green lab coat," pouted Holtz. "Do you know how long I've been working on those stains and splotches?"

"I don't even _want_  to know," sighed Patty. She shook her head and started taking off her jacket and scarf. It was very cold outside, but the firehouse was starting to warm up. As she slipped off her gloves, she heard the front door open. She looked up with a grin.

"Patty..." said Holtz, panicking a little. "You wouldn't." She whimpered and tried to look pitiful. Patty yelled down.

"Abby, get your ass up on the stairs! I've got Holtzy cornered!"

"Patty-baby..." whined Holtz as she gestured to the pipe. "I can't go any further!" Patty shook a finger at her girlfriend.

"You and Abby started this war, but I am going to finish it by letting Abby have you for the day," said Patty. "Us rather endowed ladies need to stick together. We aren't lucky like you and can buy 15 dollar sports bras off the rack."

They both heard feet on the stairs. Patty turned and waved at Abby.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." She started up the stairs, blowing a kiss to her lover.

"My girlfriend doesn't love me," whined Holtzmann. She leaned back up to get out of Abby's reach and stuck her tongue at her.

"I'll make sure to bandage your wounds and kiss your boo-boos later," teased Patty with a laugh from behind her office door.

"That's better," pouted Holtz.


End file.
